


Kiss Me

by TheNutcase



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNutcase/pseuds/TheNutcase
Summary: Hope turned back to look at Josie, determined and serious. “Josie, kiss me,” she commanded.Immediately, Josie’s brain short-circuited, her mouth running dry. She stared at Hope for a long moment before responding, her mouth agape.  “I—um, you—what?” she squeaked, her eyes widening almost comically.“Kiss me,” Hope repeated simply, her voice still just as firm and no-nonsense as it always was whenever they were in a crisis situation.Or,Hope orders Josie to kiss her in the middle of a crisis.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 411





	Kiss Me

Josie did not expect to get tangled up in a giant ass web for the second time in her life.

It’s not that she thought it was impossible. She just thought that it was probably a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing. 

Or, at least, she’d been hoping that she wouldn’t be dumb enough to fall for it again.

She apparently underestimated how dumb she became whenever she got within ten feet of Hope Mikaelson.

It weirdly reflected that time Josie got trapped in a web with Raf. Hope had stormed off to the Old Mill in a fit of rage after an explosive breakup with Landon (a breakup which everyone had seen coming—except for, apparently, Hope and Landon). 

Josie had run after her, concerned that Hope might vaporize herself if she let her own power get the best of her.

Because Hope had a lot of fucking power. As both a siphoner and an empath, sometimes it was overwhelming for Josie to even be in the same room as her.

(Maybe that had more to do with the fact that Josie had a borderline painful crush on Hope.)

Whatever the reason, Josie was generally overwhelmed whenever she was near Hope. She could normally get a pretty good handle on it. She’d done a pretty good job at deflecting from it with snarky comments and bickering in the past.

But all of Josie’s composure went out the window when Hope got too emotional, apparently. 

Josie didn’t even know this until she followed a rampaging Hope into the Old Mill, trying to calm her down before she blew up the whole building (or town).

It was as if Josie had been hit with some kind of magical shockwave as soon as she got within range of a furious Hope. 

Josie was not at all prepared for it. 

Hope was usually pretty good at keeping a handle on her anger around Josie, even when Josie tried to push her buttons.  But, this time, Hope didn’t have a handle on her anger at all. She was pacing erratically, hissing under her breath about how frustrated she was and how she should’ve dumped Landon months ago. 

All Josie could manage to do was follow when Hope practically ran up the stairs into the loft, still very distracted and raving. Josie was drawn right to Hope, like a moth to a flame—attracted to Hope’s magic like a magnet, able to feel that it was only moments away from spilling over. 

Josie was so flustered and disoriented that she didn’t even notice the giant web before she stumbled right into it. 

She was flustered enough that she couldn’t sputter out a warning before Hope’s erratic pacing got her caught in the web inches away from Josie.

Hope only struggled against the web for a few moments. Then, she stilled, her eyes widening with realization.

Josie huffed out a relieved sigh. It probably seemed a bit inappropriate for their situation, but it was in response to the fact that Hope’s fury was finally subdued rather than the fact that they were now trapped. 

Hope seemed less relieved. “What…,” she trailed off, her frantic eyes darting to where her hands were tied. “What the hell?”

Josie frowned and stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond.

Hope blinked. “Is…,” she trailed off again. She turned to stare at Josie, bewildered. “What did this, is the Archna-whatever back?”

Josie frowned. She awkwardly cleared her throat. “Uh,” she grunted. “I don’t know.”

Hope gave her hands a sharp, futile tug again. “Well, a human didn’t do this, Jo,” she snapped.

Josie pouted, staring down at her feet. "I know."

Hope’s eyes softened at the reaction. “Wait, I’m sorry,” she murmured softly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just… I’m… what do we do?”

“I don’t think we can do anything but wait,” Josie admitted with a defeated shrug.

Hope scoffed. “We’re not just  _ waiting _ for whatever did this to come back and eat us, Josie,” she said, flipping into problem-solving mode and scanning their surroundings for a solution.

“Well, I mean, you have magic,” Josie observed, attempting to reassure Hope. “If whatever did this tries to pull you out of the web and eat you, I’m sure you can hit it with some kind of spell the second your hands are free.”

Hope scowled, her gaze fixating on Josie once again. “Yeah,  _ I _ have magic," she agreed pointedly. _"_ __Y_ ou _ don’t. Not on your own. If it goes for you first, you could get killed."

Josie took a deep breath and gave Hope a tight, resigned smile. “Well, hopefully it won’t go for me first, then?” she suggested awkwardly.

Hope shook her head immediately, dissatisfied with the response. “We can’t take that risk,” she snapped, as though it should be obvious.

Josie frowned. “Well, I don't think we have much of a choice, Hope,” she pointed out, a bit defensive and impatient.

Hope huffed out a sigh and looked away, licking her lips. She stared at the wall for a long moment, as though she were thinking, until something akin to a realization dawned on her face. She turned back to look at Josie, determined and serious. “Josie, kiss me,” she commanded.

Immediately, Josie’s brain short-circuited, her mouth running dry. She stared at Hope for a long moment before responding, her mouth agape. “I—um, you—what?” she squeaked, her eyes widening almost comically.

“Kiss me,” Hope repeated simply, her voice still just as firm and no-nonsense as it always was whenever they were in a crisis situation.

Josie flushed a deep red, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. She visibly gulped, her gaze faltering. “Hope…,” she trailed off, confused.

Hope let out an impatient huff. “I can't let you face whatever’s coming back for us powerless,” she explained, frustrated and impatient. “You need to siphon from me.” 

  
Josie continued to stare, not at all sure how to respond.  
  


Hope frowned, glancing down at the first floor, worried that some monster would pop up at any moment. “ _ Please _ , Jo,” she practically begged, turning back. She seemed slightly desperate. “Let me protect you.”

Josie blinked twice. She swallowed thickly, her gaze faltering as she put in a conscious effort to act normal. “O-okay,” she relented.

Josie didn’t move for a moment. She just stared at Hope, the weight of Josie's consent hanging in the air between them. 

Hope gave Josie an expectant look.

Josie leaned in. She hesitated for a moment, scanning Hope’s expression for any hesitation, their lips centimeters apart. When she found none, she let her eyes flutter shut and tentatively pressed their lips together.

Immediately, Hope pressed back against her. Her lips were soft, gentle but firm, Josie noted—before she remembered that she was supposed to be siphoning. Their mouths glowed a dull red-orange.

At first, Hope was still and clinical. Then, she suddenly seemed to realize what was happening. She jerked back slightly with a gasp, their lips parting. It was as though she had snapped out of some trance and was surprised to find herself in the situation, even though she herself had made it happen.

Josie's eyes fluttered open after a moment. She stared at Hope, confused.

The determined look had melted off of Hope's face. She sucked in a sharp, shaky inhale. “Jo, I…,” she whispered against Josie’s lips on the exhale, not pulling away or opening her eyes.

Josie felt a little bit fuzzy, her head finding it difficult to process Hope’s words. She just felt impatient. She threw caution to the wind and leaned back in, her stomach erupting with butterflies when Hope moved her lips against her own.

Hope let out a soft sigh, bordering on a moan. Her shoulders deflated, the tension draining from her body. She forgot where they were and why they were kissing.

It suddenly got heated; all of the tension popped like a bubble. Hope realized that she might never get an excuse to kiss Josie again, so she’d be damned if she didn’t do it properly.

Josie seemed more than willing to go along with it.

Hope was a bit frustrated, straining against the webs holding her back. The thought barely occurred to her before they were melting away. 

Freed, Hope wasted no time before taking a few steps closer and wrapping her arms around Josie's neck.

Josie whimpered, too distracted to realize that the reason they were doing this was no longer applicable.

Hope pressed herself up against Josie, taking full advantage of the situation to kiss her senseless. Josie melted into it, letting Hope take control.

  
  
It grew heated—up until they were interrupted, anyway.

“What the _hell_ are you two doing?” a voice screeched from the first floor.

Hope jerked back almost violently, barely avoiding getting caught in another web behind her.

Lizzie Saltzman was staring at them from the first floor, her mouth agape.

Hope blinked, desperately trying to regain her composure and remember what, exactly, they had been doing.

Hope took too long to reply, apparently. “Is this some kind of sex thing?” Lizzie hissed, her gaze scanning over them, scandalized.

Hope's eyes widened, darting around to take in the scene as Lizzie saw it—Josie restrained by some mystery web while Hope kissed her. "No!" she practically shouted, taking another step away from Josie. She gulped weakly, trying to figure out how to do damage control. "There's a... monster."

Lizzie scowled, sending Hope an unimpressed glare. "All I see is my sister tied up and you _not_ tied up," she snarked.

Hope blushed intensely.

Hope turned to look at Josie, who was blushing just as hard and avoiding eye contact. 

"Whatever, Lizzie," Hope muttered resentfully under her breath. She waved a hand and uttered an incantation under her breath, the webs finally releasing Josie's arms.

Josie wondered why Hope was just doing this now—if it was necessary for the spell for Hope to have her hands free—but she kept her mouth shut.

They both came down the stairs with their heads down and their tails between their legs, avoiding Lizzie's glare.

"Um, we need to talk about the fact that you two were just _making out_ ," Lizzie snapped irritably, following them as they attempted to scurry by without a confrontation.

Josie scowled, not understanding why it would be necessary for them to both talk to Lizzie about such a thing.

Hope cleared her throat. "We need to talk to your Dad about the...," she trailed off, glancing over her shoulder at the web. "Insect thing."

Lizzie scoffed. "Likely story," she retorted sarcastically.

Lizzie glared intensely at the back of their heads all the way back to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This exists now.
> 
> Check out my other work if you're interested, and/or follow me on Twitter @Th3Nutcase


End file.
